twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Serge de la Romée
Serge de la Romée (born 14 July 1408) is a Spaniard werewolf who is part of the Mashike Coven. The progeny of Melita Cephisso, he is the adoptive brother of both Haneru and Malia Dolcesconi His wife is Julie Blackshe imprint on him and free herself from heartbrake of beau choosing edyth Cullen over her when Rosen went further north Julie Join him beau and Bella who friend Jacob had imprinted on melita went into ailce tried to see where pack wad going but beau and Bella vow they coven will find them one day According to Melita, Serge was created during the 1420s, when Melita befriended the legendary Joan of Arc. Melita claims Serge was one of Joan's friends, a simple boy from her village, and that Joan had asked Melita to save Serge after he had been mortally injured in battle. Melita changed Serge, making him her first werewolf progeny in over ten centuries. Biography 'Cold Hearted Lover' After Haneru's human boyfriend Stephen Cavallari is assaulted by a vampire enemy of Haneru's, her turned ex-boyfriend Taiyo, Serge is one of the supernaturals that jumps in to save Stephen and his friends, at that point unbeknowest of Haneru and her family being vampires. While Haneru and Yumna take care of Stephen and friends, Serge remains behind besides a few shapeshifters of Timothy's pack and battles the hostile vampires, killing all but Taiyo. Later on, when Stephen is aware of Haneru's vampire identity and Elizabeth and Tahari's African Coven comes to Japan in hopes of killing Stephen (in retaliation for Haneru killing both their mates years ago), Serge explains the history of the Vampire Wars to Stephen. He tells Melita he should do it, since Serge "likes him better". When Elizabeth makes it clear her coven wants to attack and has kidnapped Stephen's former girlfriend Claudia Cavallari, Serge is the one to suggest they call the help of the werewolves (who, in fact, are not capable of helping due to their mating season). A few chapters later, when Haneru and Stephen go to save Claudia from the African Coven's clutches, Serge and Malia defy Melita's wishes and follow them. They battle the vampires, with Malia killing Elizabeth, but immediately after decide they need to leave due to the presence of the Jiang Shi, the Asian Volturi. Personality Serge is very quirky and witty. He often goes on long-stretched rants over things, whether interesting or not, and is always in for a talk. He is gay, though not openly, since the girls at his school pursue him largely and he finds this amusing. Abilities Serge, like all vampires in the Twilight series, possesses superhuman beauty, strength, speed, endurance, agility and durability. Though Serge is no experienced fighter, he is overwhelmingly faster then Malia, Haneru, Taiyo and many other vampires in the series. Serge does not need to breathe, though he chooses to do so out of habit and because it is helpful to smell his environment. He cannot digest regular food and is not able to sleep. Unlike most vampires, Serge does not possess a special vampire ability. He merely has the ability to appear as physically beautiful to anyone interested in him as he possibly could, but uses this for his own amusement rather than in battle. Category:14th-century births Category:Living people Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Mashike Coven Category:Cold Hearted Lover characters